Radio frequency switch circuitry is widely used in many applications such as front-end modules and antenna tuning networks. As the capacity of cellular wireless networks increases due to consumer demand, new frequency bands are introduced along with new wireless standards. Fifth-generation (5G) wireless networks have a new standard for wireless operation in millimeter wavelength frequency bands that include 28 GHz, 38 GHz, and 66 GHz radio frequencies. Radio frequency switch circuitry having switch branches coupled between signal ports must provide high isolation between the signal ports through high impedance when the switch branches are in an off-state and low impedance when the switch branches are in an on-state. The new 5G wireless radio frequencies present a new challenge to provide a high off-state to on-state impedance ratio while maintaining maximum isolation in the off-state and minimal insertion loss in the on-state. As such, what is needed is a new radio frequency switch circuitry that provides a high off-state to on-state impedance ratio for switch branches while maintaining maximum isolation with the switch branches in the off-state and minimal insertion loss in the switch branches in the on-state.